Araki's Soul
((I'm pretty sure i made myself clear. This story or journal entry is NOT and i mean NOT harming anyone. Thats all im going to say, just dont delete this one.) November 19th---Time: 12:27 pm---Location: @school As i remember where I left off, I was still watching the Stardust Crusaders anime. I was already done with the first episode, as I moved on to the next. The second episode was just...a lot more morbid then the first. When Jotaro was walking, do you guys remember when the girls was following him? Well, this time, the audio had a low disturbing moan as the girls where nowhere to be seen. "Huh..?" I thought to myself. This was the episode when jotaro met kakyoin, when he was walking down the stairs, I suddenely felt bitterely cold. That's impossible. My house had the fire stove going. I just shrugged it off as I continued watching, still dumbfounded with this episode...When Jotaro supposedly tripped down the stairs, a loud noise came from my headphones as I suddenly turned down the volume as my heart raced. Then something came on the screen for a good 10 seconds. It was a disturbing, realistic picture of kakyoin eating jotaro's corpse. I gagged from the sight as I turned my head away from the gruesome image. Then the episode ended. "The hell was that?'' I questioned. "Who would someone make this?" Dumbfounded, I was reluctant to watch the 3rd episode...which I might continue tomorrow....'' November 21st---Time: 8:24 am---Location: @school After lunch, I continued to watch the 3rd episode..before I began watching the 3rd episode, I'm going to tell you about why you should stay away from these horrible versions of my favorite anime. I started having weird and realistic dreams last night...That's why I'm always so sleepy and drowsy at school. Hell, I even tried not to think about those two creepy episodes. Guess not. Anyway...I started watching the 3rd episode. This time, the volume is a little lower than usual. "Oh wow, there's going to be a jumpscare isn't it?" I thought to myself. The episode started off with Avdol, Joseph, Jotaro and Kakyoin going on the plane. Avdol gave Jotaro a name for his stand. When he picked out a tarot card out of Avdol's hand, the volume got suddenly louder and the audio was disturbing, as if Avdol and Jotaro were speaking in some kind of demonic language. When Jotaro looked at his card, he read ☀T̸̹̗͔͊͗̑̈́̅͂̈ẖ̵͇͍̰̞̂̉̓͘e̴͖̩͕̜̺̿̉͒̇͗̍͆͌̅̽͆̉ ̸͚͎̥͌͐̽̅̎̌̅͒͂͘S̷̼͕̹̞͙͊t̷̰̽͑̊̌̓̀͂̒̅ą̶̨̼͉̞̠̪̻̪̬̝͍̙̑̿̊̿̉̿̓r̸̢̻̰͈͔͍̘̩̘͑͊̄̑͗̉̓̍͠ ̴̭̣͍̘̝͓̪̣͓͙́̾͗̑̆̊̿̉͑̕͝͠͠1̶̨̧̡̢̱̫̟̫̝̖̟͙͊͒̕ͅ7̶̢̨̠͔͇̞̬̪̟̲̙̙͖̉̿̍͋̔͛͜͝ "WHAT THE HECK?!" I thought to myself as Jotaro and Avdol just solidified into a gory mess of organs, blood and bones. Joseph and Kakyoin didn't even notice them. I was trying to get my mind together on what the actual heck just happened. I went to sleep after that as I kept tossing and turning...I'll write more when I get the chance................................................................... November 23rd---Time: 1:33 pm--- Location:@school ((Update: My idiot of a dog chewed up my last pair of earphones, don't worry, I'm getting new ones soon)) I seriously don't know who the heck keeps sending me these sketchy episodes of Stardust Crusaders, he also sent another link, but I'm going to save that one for last, now I'm going to continue the final episode of these freaky episodes. I was watching episode 3, which was the last episode this person sent me...It was surprisingly normal. Jotaro, Joseph, Kakyoin and Avdol was on the plane. Not until there was a loud crashing sound out of the earphones as I again, turned the volume down the little...........The most strangest thing is, Its like I can feel a strong spiritual energy coming from my phone from the episode I was watching. I always prepare myself whenever there was a jumpscare on the video I'm watching. The gang was...........................................I seriously don't know what happened, the scene cuts to the plane crashing as it leaked out realistic blood, it was at least 7 seconds......"Holy shoot...The heck am I watching?" Before the scene went back to normal, it suddenly cuts to black...I'll probably get some rest, I'll continue this next week considering I'm all shaken up........... ((Update: A lot of things happened yesterday. I kneed someone in the groin in self defense, but I wasn't In trouble or anything, lucky me X3)) November 27th---Time: 9:30 pm---Mood: Sleepy Alright...I'm into the final episode of this madness. Last night I was having dreams that I was lying on the floor, in a dark void, when all of a sudden...Kakyoin was in the distance, he was...grinning from ear to ear, it was certainly disturbing, and then I heard him whisper..."You must.....continue watching....." After he said that I blacked out...I woke up in the morning in a cold sweat. When I went to the living room, the person who sent me those creepy episodes, sent me a link to the Stardust Crusaders OVA. "Oh, of course..." I'll continue this next day, considering school's been a drag... November 28th---Time: 12:22pm---Mood: Bored ((Update: No Nut November is almost over, I've been holding on for a long time XD)) In the middle of episode 3...the Gang was all there, and everything was perfectly normal. There all on the plane, except for kakyoin....I'm pretty sure that kakyoin is supposed to be with them........It carried out normally until there was a horrifying screeching sound coming fro my headphones as kakyoin's face flashed on the screen for a split second. I remember is face looking nearly pale and his eyes are completely white... Then the video just simply cut to static as the episode just ended...After a few minutes, I got a strange text message from my phone, it was from green guy........................................"What the.." I said in confusion Green Guy: Weird episode, huh? Me: Um, who is this? Green Guy: I am you...And you...Are me. Me: ........................................... Green Guy: By the way, I like your bedroom color :) Me: Holy moly.......... After that text message I fainted...................That's all I could remember... December 4th--Time: 1:27pm--Mood: Somewhat hyper I woke up from being fainted, my sister and parents didn't check on me, thank gosh since I don't want to cause a scene, I was laying on my bed. It must've been at least 1 minute. I'm going to end my journal entry soon, but I will return later someday. The only thing I remember before blacking out was...That awful creepy text message. And the Stardust Crusaders ova, its literally 12 hours long....I'm signing off for now. To watch that ova...See ya.Category:Anime Category:Lost Episodes